Panton Kids
Description Hi boys and girls welcome to our channel were YaYa and Dj Im 9 and Dj is 6. Here we will feature alot of slime videos. We love playing with fluffy slime, butter slime, all slime really lol. We also love the musical.ly app, we love to dance. Our channel will feature fun activities, family vlogs, funny kid videos, diys and science experiments. Also fun skits,preschool learning videos and pretend play. Don't forget to Like, Comment, Subscribe! This is a parent controlled and moderated channel. Uploads https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctowz00YOEU 10:20 We met up with Pierre Sisters and Super Siah- Family vlog 354K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQVmzwLSK4I 11:13 Testing KARINA GARCIA'S DIY SLIME KIT! Slushee Slime, Glow in the Dark & More! 238K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7gqTdtEkSE 10:08 Yaya and Dj Reacting To Our Subscribers Cringy MUSICAL.LYS 246K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U403J_Egeeo 11:30 Funny Family Hide And Seek 270K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TGtphmpHyps 10:14 Never have I ever challenge 365K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xx-07BUAvRs 11:38 Kids Whisper Challenge 548K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9o07YoL2Ao 8:20 Sis vs Bro Hoverboard Challenge 525K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqTV5-Y2B3Y 10:09 Our After School Routine- Yaya and Dj 786K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1m9WyB23ndQ 14:08 Blindfolded Slime Challenge Sis Vs Bro 484K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KU0T8ht540w 13:56 Hide And Seek In Beam Squad HUGE MANSION !! with Super Siah and Pierre Sisters 1.4M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DRZafUCm8WQ 6:03 FREEZE Dance Battle FT Super Siah and Pierre Sisters 451K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waKs_S9ppW4 10:49 Who's Most Likely To Challenge- Yaya and Dj 235K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ua9tbofdoL0 13:48 Teaching My Brother How To Make A MUSICAL.LY- Yaya and Dj 65K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvV7D2UHitk 10:55 The Lunch Box Switch Up Challenge!!! Yaya and Dj 117K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzEs2W8yiU0 16:34 Funny Family Hide And Seek At Grandma's House 830K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-sDTb0q5GA 12:58 Making Slime Backwards Challenge.. Reverse Slime Making tutorial 190K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWvGZPnC0cQ 13:43 EXPECTATIONS vs REALITY of Having a Sibling 1M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8YqLRvEGUE 10:52 Lie Detector Test Challenge -Yaya and Dj 86K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WEki5yQ32Bk 14:48 Funny Hide And Seek 252K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RyzU8qMSuo 13:44 Making slime with balloons.. slime balloons 252K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9EncWFcL1Yc 11:09 Worst Slime Package Ever! 354K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H09ang4APqc 12:05 Best Valentine's Day Gift Ideas For A Dollar 56K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nju70fTluP8 15:32 Reacting to my old musical.lys 219K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTnfMIbl4o4 13:29 Our School Morning Routine- Yaya and Dj 661K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRYhz6eKJnk 12:15 Older Siblings vs Younger Siblings 295K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7vN9tN5ybIg 15:19 Funny Family Hide And Seek At The Park 158K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fXFFJ-ifTY 10:02 Kids One Gotta Go Challenge 84K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5N91ZcbgdgY 13:55 Reacting To Our Old Baby Pictures- YAYA AND DJ 228K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tRBXBjCNBc 14:16 The Best SQUISHY PACKAGE Ever 61K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ag-SQwiFM7c 10:58 Giant Bounce House Fun Challenge with Super Siah and Pierre Sister's 188K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FyVb8Mzk1SQ 13:45 Sis vs Bro Slime vs Slime 60K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtTIozLFCFg 34:35 All Morning Routines 744K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqupcHeZFs8 11:27 FREEZE Dance Battle FT our Dad 84K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V04K7dSFaOI 13:14 Real VS Fake CEREAL Challenge 149K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btQizKNSIes 11:35 3 Markers Challenge YAYA AND DJ 73K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gv6zZXFWtAM 10:42 DIY Jelly Cube Slime 310K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wburjzd5-J4 12:48 Cooking With Us Making Chocolate Chip Cookies 71K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HVHJZjCeVM 13:36 OUR HOUSE TOUR IN OUR NEW HUGE HOUSE 86K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I4P_zCPk2b0 10:07 FREEZE Dance Battle FT Pierre Sisters 495K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8nN4Us_MOg 12:06 Gymnastics Challenge Ft. Ilani From Pierre Sisters 524K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dxkeffl2EI 13:13 1 VS 1 YAYA VS DJ Panton Kids 307K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQKWGvOmDPY 15:10 Hide And Seek In OUR HUGE MANSION!! 210K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5AX8fT8_kQ 10:21 Reacting To My Best Friends Musical.lys ft Ilani 1.3M views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEgHgxbtT84 10:43 2 VS 2 Basketball Game DJ Vs Super Siah And His Dad 176K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1j9e5rs7JAY 10:27 2x Spicy Noodle Challenge ft. My Dad From Panton Squad 240K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47Zbqx4ORxI 10:09 Laser Tag Battle Challenge Ft. Pierre Sisters & Super Siah 146K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVvgTDHl8JI 10:03 Overnight In Bounce House Challenge ft. Pierre Sisters 661K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLDnFkGCD6Y 8:00 HIDE AND SEEK At Walmart With ilani 399K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WB5CL5usgSc 10:57 Fun Dodgeball Challenge Ft.Pierre Sister & Super Siah 422K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=28hoEfPrEjI 10:09 FUN POOL DAY with friends ft. Super Siah and Pierre Sisters 269K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyitWl24xmM 12:29 Teaching Our Dad How To Ride a Hover Board 83K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qn9QfEOgRkE 10:30 HUGE Easter EGG TREASURE HUNT! | Lots of eggs 154K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqEa9wU9HEE 16:19 Mystery Surprise Easter Slime Challenge 98K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKVuV5m3nYg 10:37 FUN POOL DAY with friends in Aruba ft. Super Siah and Pierre Sisters 304K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TDyPMVG2BvI 12:38 The LUNCHBOX SWITCH UP Challenge!!! 574K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FwQDp2bd1c 13:07 Overnight In Trampoline Challenge Yaya and DJ 95K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlVuyXTNcoY 11:26 Pop Tart Taste Test Challenge 61K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wj5mWQNlktU 10:07 WHO KNOWS YAYA BETTER DJ OR ILANI 240K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZElOMMGiGHg 13:14 PANTON KIDS GO TO THE FAIR WE HAD SO MUCH FUN WITH OUR FRIENDS SUPER SIAH AND PIERRE SISTERS 60K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xab1iQvnyZk 10:57 Super Siah Was Shipped To Our House!! It Worked We Had So Much Fun 369K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAixDXJqfJc 11:08 Our New After School Routine YaYa and DJ 336K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTaUdBG8nlM 15:32 Do Not Play Hide and Seek At The Park At Night 241K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ktNKTDEB-0 15:53 Yaya and Dj Go On a shopping Spree At Their Fav Stores 76K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Mb2x9vyWPI 11:40 FREEZE Dance Battle FT Our Mom and Ilani From Pierre Sisters 512K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKPUCh29iXg 18:29 YAYA and DJ Huge Shopping Spree Haul at Justice, journeys, macys, clairs, and more 117K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UYUlZtWz88 10:21 Reacting To Our Kid Subscribers Musically FT.ilani 652K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdLJ-D7OCfw 13:37 YAYA And DJ Hypnotize's Dad TO Go TO The Park With Pierre Sisters 442K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y28kA2z637g 37:45 I MAILED OURSELVES TO CHUCK E CHEESE AND IT WORKED- Human Mail Challenge Video 174K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQeIz0maChg 10:12 GUESSING OUR KID SUBSCRIBERS AGE CHALLENGE 153K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VDu-UD1zBKQ 10:40 YAYA and DJ Take on The Wow Factory Indoor Play Center with HUGE FAST SLIDE!! 47K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zSw_4reBVw 12:13 SQUISHY FOOD VS REAL FOOD CHALLENGE 197K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L296tz26QmQ 18:41 JOJO SIWA SLIME KIT VS REGULAR SLIME KIT | IS IT WORTH IT? 389K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHe-hUdLSlo 10:10 WHO KNOWS DJ BETTER YAYA OR SUPER SIAH 250K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLG3NCKxAF8 13:50 OUR NIGHT TIME ROUTINE Expectations vs Reality 298K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSpTG1NgKv8 14:16 5 Minute Slime Challenge 215K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYgcfyWkFmM 10:21 Funny Family Hide And Seek In Target 139K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdidJ-Ap7co 10:09 Johny Johny Yes Papa Nursery Rhymes For Kids And Songs Turning Small Toys Big 152K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDzlw2a7SHA 14:18 Gymnastics Wubble Bubble Challenge 74K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-fa6nQsg5E 16:28 Kids Play The Twister Game For The First Time Ft. Super Siah and Pierre Sisters 135K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jilwCnRx20 12:07 Panton Kids Take On The Water Park and Pool- Fun Pool Day 114K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgdubfCKU10 12:54 HOT CHEETOS AND TAKIS CHALLENGE WITH OUR MOM 163K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGCal38JVnM 12:24 REACTING TO MY 9 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER'S MUSICAL.LYS 2.3M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofPSHzF9AxM 18:34 MYSTERY WHEEL OF SLIME CHALLENGE 419K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjKJz1JZd2U 16:54 24 HOURS IN MY LITTLE BROTHER'S ROOM CHALLENGE! 400K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OrL7RzlX6qU 13:34 5 MINUTE BLINDFOLD SLIME CHALLENGE 110K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDRtV7MNtu0 11:56 Johny Johny Yes Papa Dj Eating Cookies- Johny Johny Yes Papa Nursery Rhymes For Kids And Songs 142K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GaH-2__BOII 14:46 PIE FACE SKY HIGH CHALLENGE | Fun Family Game 175K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQ2NCsuwXS0 18:55 GUMMY FOOD vs REAL FOOD CHALLENGE! 905K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BO8YtXf1wYY 12:10 TWIN TELEPATHY CHALLENGE 71K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqTLNEuJCQg 11:22 5 MINUTE SLIME CHALLENGE vs MY FRIEND HAILEY and DJ 232K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6LtB1HNd9o 11:02 DJ EATS McDonaldSs- Johny Johny Yes Papa Nursery Rhymes For Kids And Songs 1.6M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hhTtvMhD9w 10:38 REACTING TO OUR KID SUBSCRIBERS MUSICAL.LY VIDEOS 120K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJjXNa3mzpo 22:16 MYSTERY WHEEL OF ICE CREAM SUNDAE CHALLENGE!! 418K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Ec-KCbk0wQ 15:13 3 COLORS OF GLUE SLIME CHALLENGE 163K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLuhUm5t9xQ 13:28 YAYA'S HUGE SNEAKER COLLECTION 196K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtnnV5E-B7A 13:22 1 GALLON OF CLEAR SLIME GIRLS VS. BOYS 119K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kCgiUnZ5ZiA 13:21 SARDINES HIDE AND SEEK WITH OUR NEIGHBORS IN OUR HOUSE 226K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_H_wXbHwEFg 13:06 Testing Out Store Bought Slimes Vs. Home Made Slime 260K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ufeCRZ15lE 12:46 Reacting To Yaya's Old Baby Pictures- Happy Birthday Edition 112K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvVT45OjHYk 15:23 What I Got For My Birthday 2018 170K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OUghTD1yHg 13:28 We Went To A Huge Water Park With Really Big Water Slides 286K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rIL8qcPJjqI 13:55 Freeze Dance Challenge Vs Panton Kids & Hannah and Devin Boys vs. Girls 107K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFAz2RC-7gQ 11:20 10$ DOLLAR TREE SHOPPING CHALLENGE 150K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cil6F9Dt0AY 19:25 MYSTERY WHEEL OF SLIME CHALLENGE 131K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJdeKQ6FnJU 12:51 WE WENT SWIMMING WITH PIGS IN THE BAHAMAS 54K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qsK5V7bKKpE 16:11 NEW CRAZY ART NICKELODEON SLIME GLUE GALLONS 1 GALLON vs 1 GALLON SLIME 267K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkgRvNNZYvs 13:11 McDonald's Drive Thru Prank! Kids Pretend Play 502K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=880BOK9ZX3Q 17:09 My Instagram Followers Control My Life For A Day 377K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmhL2-EEso4 11:11 REACTING TO MY BEST FRIEND iLANI'S MUSICAL.LYS 301K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1oCwCB2pgc 12:59 YAYA vs iLANI BFF SLIME BATTLE CHALLENGE 144K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPR1V5hRCrk 10:33 Fun Dodgeball Challenge Ft.Pierre Sister and Panton Kids 120K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JMLsyv75g0 12:35 MAKING SLIME IN THE POOL DJ vs. YAYA 199K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IvS9hczC0BQ 10:31 FREEZE DANCE CHALLENGE vs.PIERRE SISTER, iLANI vs. SUPER SIAH 109K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3ZHG6UJB9M 10:54 Drive Thru Ice Cream Stand Kids Pretend Play 788K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nFHryzbQjc4 13:41 WATERMELON SMASH CHALLENGE!!! WATER, JUICE, MILK, Edition! 225K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0ixEmWKV0w 11:48 Greedy Granny Comes Over To Baby Sit and Eats All Our Snacks 160K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AuXJ8w0dIVE 15:02 REACTING TO OUR SUBSCRIBERS MUSICAL.LY VIDEOS 153K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpg8E_z8omE 14:57 Summer Morning Routine 349K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98ZkvLnVY3w 1:39:55 All Our Family Funny Hide & Seek Videos 57K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_SXOb1eLODU 15:05 Panton Kids Go To Disneyland For The First Time 31K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgMePhqPqUM 13:10 FUN POOL DAY with friends in LA Cali We Played Marco Polo 184K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sAyUzmQkWQs 13:47 SLIME DARES GONE WRONG- MAKING SLIME IN THE WEIRDEST PLACES 144K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJdrthHhl2M 10:16 The Pool Is Lava Challenge 176K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iu72_FZc_h4 11:48 Drive Thru Ice Cream Stand Kids Pretend Play Ice Cream Truck 55K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWfRu8Mt1BI 13:31 DONT Water Slide Through The Wrong MYSTERY BOX! 487K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dm7YYNN3Lh4 11:48 3 COLORS OF GLUE SLIME CHALLENGE! 106K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DnuPngHwBE0 10:47 Panton Kids Spend A Day In L.A With Cartoon Network 49K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGFmQBHzoJ0 16:12 Raw Sushi VS Gummy Sushi Challenge 155K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMdDxn3Eryw 13:03 Swimming Pool Challenge with Inflatabull 241K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FscgPqWWM9o 11:18 Making Slime In A Swimming Pool 180K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fu40I5y4Ac0 10:10 DUNK TANK CHALLENGE GIRLS VS. BOYS 6.2M views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcSIS5AV01U 11:45 Swimming Pool Floaties Race Challenge YAYA vs. DJ 125K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LZSlpBGYCk 12:52 MAKING THE NEW CRAZY ART NICKELODEON SLIME 89K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lvl-cnyRHhI 13:59 I Filled My Swimming Pool with 10,000 Water Balloons! 545K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZxPpedMt98M 10:21 Johny Johny Yes Papa Nursery Rhymes For Kids And SongsJohny Johny Yes Papa in the Swimming Pool 305K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CT4qPupApio 10:42 What's on Our iPhone 8 89K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMKXjb_7p5w 10:04 Swimming Pool FUN playing MARCO POLO & Getting Ice Cream! 41K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NU33yYBiUS4 12:32 REACTING TO MY 10 YEAR OLD SISTER'S MUSICAL.LYS 223K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMdpvaG4G9o 16:03 Bang Good Squishy & Slime Package Is It Worth It 40K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FNfTEf0pv1I 16:15 MIXING ALL OUR STORE BOUGHT SLIMES - GIANT SLIME SMOOTHIE 34K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYpKKnWAv20 40:38 All Of Our Freeze Dance Battle Challenges 41K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-7fLiokXx0 18:18 MYSTERY WHEEL OF SLIME CHALLENGE 84K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ZsG_xB6ewo 13:13 SWIMMING POOL GYMNASTICS CHALLENGE 117K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrLGnQ8d0ek 17:11 WHAT'S IN MY BACKPACK? (Back To School Haul 2018) 208K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5OaZz8nLKk0 19:05 MYSTERY WHEEL OF SLIME GLOVES CHALLENGE!!! 216K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DPiEnwtDRkI 20:56 YAYA's UNICORN ROOM TOUR 251K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UbkUQGPqt2E 13:11 DJ'S BLACK PANTHER ROOM TOUR 55K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11GXMOJd2YA 10:50 WE LET OUR SUBSCRIBERS PICK OUT OUR BACK TO SCHOOL OUTFITS 99K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tBi5vhxwLhE 15:00 Guess the Song UNDERWATER Challenge 519K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zos4Oj1lFg 12:12 Kids Blindfold Slime Challenge- It Gets Messy 59K views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6VEnWnp1WE 13:13 Afternoon School Routine Johnny Johnny Yes Papa 82K views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dVHvLyMlmJk 18:06 WALMART HIDE AND SEEK (BEST HIDING SPOTS) 48K views13 hours ago Category:Panton Kids Category:Videos Category:YouTube